


Raised by the Enemy

by Mimi_the_Great1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Childbirth, Childhood, Children, Death, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Half-breed, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocence, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Kid Thor (Marvel), Loss of Innocence, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Survival, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_the_Great1/pseuds/Mimi_the_Great1
Summary: AU where Thor is raised as a Jotun and how it affects the MCU.





	1. Chapter 1

Laufey felt that he had waited for years until his wife finished giving birth to their first born. Due to the current state of the war, Laufey wouldn’t have been surprised that his first born would have been born with a weak or slightly small body, but he never expected a runt.

When he saw the runt, Laufey felt disgust because there was a common belief that a runt would only bring bad luck. Even though the tides of war were in his favor, Laufey believed that this runt was a message that he would lose this war.

As for his wife, Farbauti, when she saw the runt instead of feeling love she felt hatred and disgust.

"Kill it." Farbauti said.

While his wife said that, Laufey was already grabbing an ice dagger, but at the last moment he stopped.

"What’s wrong?" Farbauti asked.  

"I can't kill this runt for he is still of use to me." Laufey responded.

"What do you mean?" Farbauti asked with a confused look on her face.

"So far, Odin is losing and, if what this runt represents becomes a reality, Odin will win unless we make 'peace' treaty which would involved the exchangement of our first borns." Laufey said.

Farbauti smiled and said, "That way he won’t be able to declare war on us because his firstborn would be our hostage."

Laufey nodded.

The following day, Laufey sent messengers to Odin's impoverished camp with a letter of a peace treaty if Odin accepted Laufey's terms.

Upon examining his options, Odin begrudingly agreed to the peace treaty with the condition that, in addition to Laufey's son, Odin would also get the Casket of Ancient Winters and Thor would be given back to him after a specific amount of time that Odin would decide on.

Laufey agreed to this. So, in the night of the same day, Odin approached Laufey's castle.

"I have come here to do the exchange." Odin said.

The gates of Laufey's castle opened and Odin entered and began walking until he reached Laufey's throne room where Laufey was smugly smiling.

"I'm happy that you have agreed to this peace treaty, Odin." Laufey said.

Servants gave Odin the Casket of Ancient Winters and Laufey's first born.

Odin looked at his son, Thor, for one last time before he whispered an apology to him. Then, Odin told Laufey when Thor would come back to Asgard.

Slowly, Odin gave Thor to one of Laufey's servants. Then, he left with the Casket of Ancient Winters and Laufey's runt.

When Odin was outside of Laufey's castle, he looked at Laufey's runt. The runt was looking at Odin with curiosity while Odin himself briefly contemplated in killing the runt, but didn’t do it because the runt began to smile at him as if he was telling him that everything would be alright.

"You really think so?" Odin asked the infant, who giggled.

Odin smiled at the infant and a tears of blood fell from his missing eye and landed on the infant's skin.

Instantly, the skin of the baby changed to resemble Odin's skin, the baby's red eyes changed to green eyes, and his hair changed from white to black in order to resemble the few strands of black hair that Odin had left.

"You are full of surprises. Aren’t you, little one?" Odin asked.

The baby laughed in response.

"Do you like the name Loki Odinson?" Odin asked.

The baby giggled and laughed which Odin took as an acceptance.

While in Laufey's castle, Laufey looked at Odin's son who was covered in different types of fur. The child had fair skin, blue eyes and golden hair, in other words, he looked like an Aesir which was a problem because Laufey knew that there was no way that a baby like that could survive the cold climate.

So, Laufey ordered his servants to send the baby to the sorceress so that they could acclimate the child to survive in the harsh, cold climate of Jötunheim.

When the servants left, Farbauti asked, "Are we going to raise the Aesir or are we going to give it to another?"

"I have planned on giving it to Utgard and his wife, Audhild." Laufey said.

Farbauti was pleased with this because she and Laufey knew that Utgard was a loyal general of Laufey's and, during the war, Audhild had lost her baby shortly after giving birth.

Also, if Thor would grow up as Utgard's and Audhild's son, Thor would grow up to be loyal to his parents. Making it possible that Laufey would convince Thor to be a spy when he came back to Asgard.

On Laufey's mind, this was the perfect plan.

Meanwhile this was happening, the sorcerers of Jötunheim were preparing the spell to convert Thor into a Jötun until Thor would return to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

It took the sorcerers a month to covert Thor into a Jotunn and, when they were finished, they quickly informed Laufey, who was pleased at the results. Thor now had blue skin, white hair, and red eyes although he was still the same height as an Aesir baby which would make him a runt when compared to a Jotunn baby.

Thor looked at Laufey and Farbauti with curiosity. Laufey smiled when he looked at the Aesir while Farbauti looked at the Aesir with contempt.

“When are you going to tell Utgard and Audhild about the Aesir?” Farbauti asked.

“Yesterday, I sent a messenger to tell them and, I’m sure that by now the messenger should have arrived at Utgarda.” Laufey said.

Meanwhile in Utgarda, Utgard was overseeing the health of the Jotunns, who had returned from the battlefield, while also trying to give the rations to all the Jotunns who were living in Utgarda.

Utgarda was, at a beginning, a solid fortress used to store food, weapons, and soldiers for the last line of defense. But, as the war went on, Utgarda became a haven for Jotunns (women and children to be specific), who were trying to escape the war and Utgarda also became a medical camp for wounded soldiers who would return from the battlefield. In a short amount of years, Utgarda went from a fortress to a tiny town in which everyone helped each other survive.

Also, throughout the war, the Jotunns tried to make a tiny garden in which to grow food, but it was not enough for everyone in Utgarda. So, the few adults and warriors, who were healthy enough to walk and protect themselves, would go to the ice forest nearby and tried to hunt as many beasts as they could, or they would dig for the roots of the ice trees in order to collect them. And, after hunting or collecting, the food would be rationed and, if there was any food left, that food would be stored for later use.

As for Utgard himself, he started as a soldier in Laufey’s army but quickly rose through the ranks by showing his skills and strategy planning that had allowed Jötunheim to, so far, win over the Aesirs. Also, before the war, Utgard had built Utgarda because he wanted to have a fortress at his disposal if Jötunheim ever went to war.

Yet, even with all his cunning and strength, Utgard lost his firstborn, who died shortly after Audhild gave birth. When his firstborn died, a part of Utgard died. But, the one who suffered the most was his wife, Audhild, who had to deal alone with the loss of her baby while Utgard was in the battlefield. And, when Utgard had learned of the news, he tried to console his wife, who also informed him that, asides from losing the baby, she became sterile due to the difficult birth.

When Utgard had finished giving the rations to all the Jotunns, he went to where his wife was. Audhild was in the nursing room where she was taking care and brestfeeding the babies that where there. Slowly, Utgard entered the room and said, “Audhild, are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine, beloved. I’ll just stay here for a couple of more seconds, then I’ll go back to our chambers.” Audhild told him with a sad tone in her voice.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Utgard softly told her.

“I know.” Audhild said.

Before Utgard could continue to speak, a young Jotunn came running towards him and said, “A messenger of the King is outside, and he wants to talk to the both of you.”

Audhild and Utgard briefly looked at each other, then Utgard said, “Tell the others to open the gate and that my wife and I will shortly talk with him.”

The young Jotunn nodded and quickly ran towards the gate.

“What do you think the King’s message is?” Audhild asked her husband.

“I don’t know, my love. But I hope it’s not bad news.” Utgard said.

After a short while, Utgard and Audhild walked outside to talk with the messenger, who said, “King Laufey wants me to deliver you a private message.”

Utgard and Audhild understood what the messenger meant and the three of them swiftly walked towards Utgard’s control room which was just a small room that had an ice table, an ice chair, and a few books. But it was a private room.

Once they arrived there, the messenger said, “During the peace treaty, King Laufey and Odin exchanged firstborns. Odin’s firstborn, Thor, was turned into a Jotunn and the King has chosen the two of you to raise Odin’s firstborn until the time for Odin’s firstborn to return to Asgard comes.”

“When will he return to Asgard?” Utgard asked.

After the messenger answered him, Audhild asked, “When will the baby come?”

“Tomorrow at dawn.” The messenger said.

After the messenger said that, he dismissed himself and went back to Laufey’s castle. At the dawn of the next day, Utgard and Audhild were outside of Utgarda when several servants of Laufey arrived. One of them was holding the baby and gave the baby to Utgard and Audhild.

When Thor looked at them, he smiled and began to giggle.

Utgard and Audhild looked at the servants, who dismissed themselves. When the servants left, Utgard, Audhild, and Thor entered Utgarda.

At first, the Jotunns in Utgarda began to whisper among themselves about the runt and where the runt’s parents could possible be at until Utgard said, “Everyone, from this day forth, he is my son, Thor Utgardson.”

The Jotunns were surprised, but slowly they accepted this and were happy for Utgard and Audhild. Although, not all of them were happy with the knowledge that a runt was going to live among them.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day that Thor lived in Utgarda was a challenge for both Utgard and Audhild because each of them had their own responsibilities to take care of. Utgard oversaw dividing and joining the groups that would hunt and/or collect roots while Audhild had to take care of the children, wounded and the garden.

On Utgard’s side, he had to deal with Jotunns that were not to eager on hunting collecting because they believed that Thor would bring them misfortune because he was a Jotunn. Upon hearing of this, Utgard told them, “We have endured starvation, attacks, and the death of our loved ones. Yet, you tell me that you fear a baby?”

“He’s a runt!” One of the Jotunns remarked.

Utgard glared at that Jotunn, who began trembling with fear. Then, Utgard looked at the rest of Jotunns.

“I understand that because of his status you believe that he will cause misfortune. But, we have to help each other survive during this hard times and I swear upon my life that I will give my all to help everyone in Utgarda and, if the Norns don’t agree with that, I dare them to kill me.” Utgard told to all the speechless Jotunns.

“Does anyone want to go against me?” Utgard asked and, when none dared to speak, Utgard continued, “In that case, we have work to do.”

On Audhild’s side, she had to deal with wounded Jotunns, who were reluctant in accepting her help, taking care of Thor, who had become some sort of exotic beast for the child Jotunns, and the Jotunns who tended the garden were less than thrilled to do their job.

For Audhild, trouble began when she went to check on the nursing room and found a mob of Jotunn children surrounding Thor’s crib. All the kids were trying to dare each other into touching the baby while others were saying old stories that their parents, relatives, or other Jotunns had told them. But, Audhild was having none of that.

“What is the meaning of this?” Audhild asked them.

Immediately, all the children tried to blame each other. Luckily, Audhild managed to stop them from elevating more their voices by reminding them that they were in a nursery room.  One of the Jotunn children stepped forward and said, “We heard stories about runts and we wanted to see if they were true. Sorry for bothering you and the babies.”

“Well, if that was the case, then all you had to do was ask instead of towering over him. You might scare him.” Audhild said.

“But, look, his not scared.” One of the Jotunn children said.

Audhild looked at Thor, who was indeed not scared instead he was curious about what was happening around him. Carefully, Audhild picked him from his crib and sat down.

“Now, listen to me, he is different from the other babies in here and he is very delicate. For that reason, if anyone of you wants to touch him, do it with extreme caution.” Audhild said.

All the Jotunn children looked at each other and began comparing the stories that they had heard about runts. Some heard that runts were born with only one eye which could only see misfortune, others heard that runts were born with scales and wings, while others heard that just by touching a runt misfortune would befall them.

The smallest Jotunn child of the group slowly got closer and poked him as if he was a dangerous sleeping beast. In retaliation, Thor giggled and tried to catch the child’s finger, but the child quickly got back into the group. But, everyone else easily spotted the child and started to ask him questions until Audhild asked them, “With you curiosity quenched, would one of you tell me who gave you permission to enter the nursing room?”

All the Jotunn children looked at each other, then they looked at the floor.

“I swear to you that I won’t tell your parents, relatives, or guardians that you were here without permission if you swear to me that you won’t do this again.” Audhild said.

All the Jotunn children nodded in unison.

“In that case, you are free to leave.” Audhild told them.

Slowly, all the children left the nursing room. And, for the rest of the morning Audhild had to deal with all the babies until the next female Jotunn came to take over her duty. But, that Jotunn asked Audhild how to deal with Thor to which Audhild responded to just treat him as if he was a regular Jotunn baby. Yet, this did not convince the Jotunn who begged Audhild to come if Thor started to cry or something like that to which Audhild had to agree on.

After the nursing room, the next place that she went to was the building for the wounded in which the wounded didn’t want to interact with her because they feared that more misfortune would befall them. So, the final place she went to was the garden in which she found all the Jotuns, who were suppose to work on it, feverously praying so the Norns won’t let misfortune befall anyone.

“As much as I enjoy hearing your prayer to the Norns, I believe that we all have a job to do.” Audhild reminded them.

Luckily, the Jotunns understood that demanded them to work on the garden even though they would look at each other as if they expected something bad to happen. It didn’t help that Audhild was regularly called back to nursing home in order to take care of Thor.

At the end of the day, no misfortune befell them which surprised everyone in Utgarda. Yet, both Audhild and Utgard were tired of what they had to do. It didn’t help them that Thor had to move in with them because everyone working in the nursery room still feared him.

It was dark when Audhild and Utgard arrived at their chambers with Thor on Audhild’s hand. Utgard managed to find the crib meant for his firstborn and Audhild put a sleepy Thor in the crib.

“We should reduce the size of the crib.” Audhild said.

“I’ll try to work on it tomorrow. But, for this night, I’ll watch over him while you get some rest.” Utgard said.

“No. I’m fine, dear. You rest while I watch over him.” Audhild said.

“No, you need the rest more than I do.” Utgard said.

“Please, Utgard. Just for this night.” Audhild responded.

Before Utgard could respond back, Thor began to whimper and immediately both of them calmed him down.

“For this night, both of us will watch over him.” Utgard said.

“Tomorrow, we’ll make a plan in order to know which of the two of us will watch over him during the night. Agreed?” Audhild said.

“Agreed.” Utgard said.

Both quickly kissed each other.

While in Asgard, Frigga had decided to look at the baby which Odin had brought.


	4. Chapter 4

Even if a month had passed, Frigga still remembered the message that her husband had delivered to her. In that message, Odin confessed to her the current state of the Asgardian army and what Laufey's peace treaty consisted of.  
  
At first, Frigga did NOT want to give her only child in exchange for another because she feared of what Laufey would do to her child. But, even though she didn’t want to admit it, she knew that this was the only option left.  
  
Frigga looked at her sweet Thor, who was blissfully sleeping in his crib without any knowledge about what was happening around him. Frigga gently grabbed and began to cry.  
  
That night, Frigga traveled to Jötunheim and personally delivered Thor to Odin, then she left and returned to Asgard because she was regent in Odin's absence and she didn’t want to see Laufey's firstborn.  
  
When Odin returned with the Casket of Ancient Winters and Laufey's firstborn, Asgard celebrated because the entire purpose of the war was to retrieve the Casket although it wasn’t a great celebration because of the exchange that Odin had accepted.  
  
Upon entering the castle, Frigga refused to personally welcome Odin back and instead she ordered her handmaidens to do it for her. Odin didn’t call her out instead he walked over to their (Odin's and Frigga's) chambers, which was closed shut, and said, "Frigga, I’m sorry for what I'm making you go through."  
  
Frigga didn’t respond back instead she laid on the bed and began to cry for the loss of her child.  
  
For the following month, Frigga refused to get out the chamber which forced Odin to sleep in nursery room where Loki was residing in. But, after that month, Frigga gained the courage to look at the baby that Odin had brought.   
  
Slowly, Frigga walked over to the nursery room where she saw the baby peacefully sleeping in a crib while Odin was sleeping next to the crib.  
  
Frigga looked at the baby and was surprised at how much of an Asgardian he looked. The baby had fair skin and black hair that reminded Frigga of the hair that Odin had when he was younger. As if feeling her presence, the baby began to wake up and slowly started to whimper until Frigga carried him and said, "Don't cry, sweetheart."  
  
Frigga started to sing a lullaby to Loki, who began to return to sleep and, when the baby fell asleep, Frigga put him back in his crib.  
  
"His name is Loki." Odin said.  
  
Frigga looked at Odin, who started to stand up then he continued, "He is Laufey's firstborn and he posses magic."  
  
Frigga examined the baby and realized that her husband was right.  
  
"If it wouldn’t be because of his size then Laufey would have never exchanged him." Frigga said.  
  
"That's true." Odin said as he got closer to Frigga, who realized that he was missing an eye.  
  
"Who took your eye?" Frigga asked.  
  
"A talented Jotunn general." Odin said.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I have acted recently." Frigga told him.  
  
"There's no need for you to apologize because you were mourning for our child." Odin said.  
  
Frigga looked at Loki and said, "He is a beautiful baby."  
  
"He is also our son." Odin added.  
  
Frigga gently carressed Loki, then said, "He is."   
  
For the rest of their days, Odin and Frigga would love Loki as their son.


	5. Chapter 5

Years went on and Thor grew up healthy and strong even though he was a runt. But, Jötunheim was not so lucky because, without the Casket of Ancient Winters, food was growing scarce every day which caused a lot of the little towns in Jötunheim to join into big villages in which the Jotunns would try to help each other survive or, if the situation was crucial, Jotunns would travel to Utgarda in order to seek refuge.

In order to somewhat solve this problem, Laufey agreed to open trade with other Realms (especially Asgard because Laufey would sometimes pressure Odin to trade with Jötunheim under the threat that Thor could grow weak or something like that) and gained a fair amount of success because Jötunheim had an advantage that the other Realms didn’t have, which was seers.

The seers from Jötunheim were known to be able to not only predict the future, but also how to change it and the ramifications that the change could create. But, during the war, many seers were slain by Odin’s army and the few seers who survived shunned themselves from the rest of Jötunheim by remaining in an ancient and sacred temple in which the only one who could access it was King Laufey. Even though the seers would tell the future about the trades that Jötunheim had with other Realms, they refused to tell Laufey anything else which would anger Laufey, but the seers would calm him by reminding him that he already knew what the future of Jötunheim was going to be.

Yet, these seers were old, and they all knew that their life would soon come to an end. So, they would predict when and where a seer was born and, once they found one, one of them would travel to that place in order to receive the new seer.

So, one day, while Thor was still a child, a seer came to Utgarda.

For Thor, the day began as any other which meant that his father was having meetings with merchants from other Realms or organizing the hunting and collecting groups while his mother would be taking care of the babies or the massive garden that was outside Utgarda. So, Thor got out of his room (which was a little hole in the wall of his parent’s chambers) and ran towards the nursery room which easy to access to if one had Thor’s height, which helped him to sneek up everywhere in Utgarda.  

Once in the nursery room, Thor first checked if there was anyone near and, when he saw that the path was cleared, he hurried to one of the cribs which contained the baby that everyone was talking about. After Thor climbed the crib, he saw the baby, who was slightly smaller than the average baby and had hair as red as fire itself.

“All of the mystery for this?” Thor questioned himself before his mother surprised him by saying, “Thor, what are you doing here?”

Thor almost fell into the crib but managed to maintain his balance.

“Hello, mother. It’s a lovely day, don’t you think?” Thor told her.

“You haven’t answered my question.” His mother reminded him.

“I heard some of the children talk about a weird baby brought here by a young Jotunn woman. And, well, rumors spread out about the appearance of the baby and I got curious.” Thor said.

Thor’s mother nodded and said, “If you wanted to know, all you had to was ask me.”

“I’m sorry.” Thor said.

“Now that you have seen the baby, you should be headed to the main dining hall where I’m sure that everyone is already eating.” Thor’s mother said.

“Fine.” Thor said.

His mother opened her hand and Thor jump into it. Then, his mother lowered him to the floor.

“Take care.” Thor’s mother said.

“I will, mother.” Thor told her.

Thor left the nursery room and ran towards the dining hall, where his friends were already waiting for him with his plate on the ice table. After Thor managed to gain their attention, one of his friends helped him get on the table.

“Thanks, Kyrr.” Thor said.

“You’re welcome.” Kyrr said.

Thor looked at his food and saw that it consisted of dry meat and bitter tree roots. Thor was a little bit upset about this because he had heard that Utgarda had received rare food from the other Realms, but nonetheless he began eating. While he was eating, his friends were talking about the rumors that Queen Farbauti was pregnant, but, when they stopped talking, Thor said, “I saw the baby.”

Immediately, all of the his friends started to ask him questions about the baby and, when they calmed down, Thor said, “I couldn’t see his eyes, but I saw that he had red hair as the fire itself and that he was slightly smaller than the normal baby.”

Thor’s friends were somewhat satisfied with this. So, one of them changed the subject by talking about why the mother had left her baby in Utgarda.

“Maybe because he is a half breed of some kind?” Kyrr said.

“If that was the case, then who do you think the father is?” Another one asked.

All of Thor’s friends started to name different races like elves, dark elves, a Spartoin, a Kree, a Skrull, etc… Until Thor suggested that the father may be an Asgardian. Thor’s friend remained quiet and looked at each other before they started to laugh because there was no way that an Asgardian would want to have a child with a Jotunn. After all of them finished eating, they decided to go into one of their ‘houses’ and play, but, when they got out of the dining hall and went into the ice street, they heard the gates open.

Thor ran beneath the Jotunns in order to see who was entering Utgarda and, to his surprise, it was his father accompanied by an elderly, bald Jotunn, who was wearing a light blue tunic. All the Jotunns in the street started to kneel which confused Thor.

While Thor was looking at Jotunns who were kneeling, the elder Jotunn, who was accompanying Thor’s father, briefly looked at Thor, who didn’t realize that the elder Jotunn had looked at him. Also, after the elder Jotunn and Thor’s father had gotten out of the street and entered the building where the control room of Thor’s father was located, the Jotunns started to stand up, but Thor asked one of them why everyone was kneeling.

“The one who was accompanying your father was a seer.” A Jotunn told Thor.

Thor was surprised by this information because he and the children of his generation had never seen a seer instead, they had heard vague stories about them.

“Thor, there you are.” Kyrr said when he noticed Thor.

When all his friends found him, Thor told them that he couldn’t play with them. This let the boys to tell him that he would tell them what he heard the seer said.

Thor nodded and ran towards his father’s control room. When he got there, he tried to listen to what the seer was saying to his father, but the seer said, “I would tell you why I’m here, but your son would hear too.”

When the seer said that, Thor got surprised and, before he could run away, his dad spotted him and said, “Thor, go play with your friends.”

Thor begrudgingly nodded and obeyed his father. When Thor went away, his father apologized to the seer, but the seer said, “Utgard, there is no need for you to apologize because he is just a child.”

“I know, but if he continues with this habit, I fear that he may land in bigger problems.” Utgard said.

The seer briefly frowned before he said, “You care about the boy even though he is not of your blood.”

“He is not of my blood, but he is my son.” Utgard said without regret which made the seer briefly smile.

“I know I’m just a lowly Jotunn when compared to you and his Majesty, King Layfey. But, would you please tell me what the future has in store for my son.” Utgard said while he kneeled in front of the seer.

“Rise Utgard for I should the one kneeling because of all the effort that you and your wife poured into Utgarda.” The seer said.

When Utgard rose, he said, “Please, don’t bow to me. Let’s see each other as equals.”

The seer nodded, then said, “I see a harsh and dark road that awaits your son. He will become a man while still a child and learn the truths of life before becoming a man. But, his life will divide itself in two roads. One is a road of gold while the other one is a road of ice. Whichever one he chooses; he will have to live with his mistakes.”

“Is there a way for you to change it?” Utgard begged.

“Your son’s future is one of the very futures which even the seers can’t change.” The seer said.

“Please, I beg of you. Put that future on me for I have killed thousands while he has slayed none.” Utgard said.

“The only way to stop his future is for him to die. Would you be able to do that, Utgard?” The seer said.

Utgard looked at the floor, then at the seer and said, “Even if the Norns begged me, I wouldn’t be able to do it.”

There was a moment of silence until the seer said, “Will you stop me from doing what I was brought here to do?”

“I won’t.” Utgard said, then the seer started to leave, but the seer stopped and said, “Utgard you should have Thor’s crib ready because one more member is going to join your family.”

“But, my wife can no longer bear children.” Utgard said, but the seer said, “In a short time, you will see.”

Utgard didn’t understand it, but he didn’t question it. Then, the seer walked to the nursery room and, when he arrived there, the female Jotunn, who was taking care of the babies, quietly left the room. When she left the room, the seer said, “Shouldn’t you be playing with your friends, Thor Utgardson?”

When Thor got out of his hiding place, he said, “How did you know where I was?”

The seer smirked, then said, “Have you forgotten who I am?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Thor said.

“Would you tell me why you are here?” The seer asked.

“I remembered a story that said that when a seer came to a town it was because a new seer was born.” Thor answered, then looked at the sleeping red haired baby and continued, “He is a seer, correct?”

The seer nodded, then proceeded to take the baby out of the crib, but Thor said, “Wait! Can I ask a favor?”

“What is this favor?” The seer asked.

“I would like to the name him because he doesn’t have one due to his mother abandoning him and never saying his name to anyone. Although, I’m kind of sure that due to his status the mother did not want to name him because it hurt her so much. So, I want to name him Dag because, although he was born in a bad situation, I’m sure that his future will be bright as day.” Thor said with a smile in his face.

The seer smiled.

“If Dag asks about his family, tell him that we all miss him and hope the best for him.” Thor said.

“I will.” The seer said.

The seer left with the baby while Thor also left.

Later that night, before Utgard and Audhild went to sleep, Thor asked them, “Mother, Father. If someone would come to take me would you allow it?”

“Thor, why are you asking this?” Audhild asked.

“Well, everyone in Utgarda knows why the seer came here. So, I was just curious.” Thor said.

Utgard got closer to Thor and said, “Thor, if someone came to take you for personal interests, there is no doubt that we would fight for you. But, if you were taken by someone like the seer, your mother and I would have to accept it.” Utgard said although even he didn’t believe his own words, but his son did.

Thor hugged them both and said, “I love you.”

“We also love you.” They said in unison.

When Thor was deeply asleep, Audhild whispered to her husband if there was a way for them not to give Thor to the Aesirs.

“There is none.” Utgard sadly told her.

“Are you sure?” Audhild asked him.

“Yes. The seer told me of our son’s future.” Utgard said, then he told her and she silently wept.

“I wish that the Aesirs won’t take him because they are going to be the ones who will make him suffer because they are hypocrites who would rather demonize an entire culture rather than admit their own flaws.” Audhild confessed.

Utgard hugged her and said, “I know, my love. But, the seer also told me about our future.”

“What did he say?” Audhild asked.

After Utgard told Audhild what the seer said, Audhild couldn’t understand it because she was not able to have children. Yet, not far away from Utgarda, a wounded pregnant Aesir woman, who had dark skin, black hair as the night itself, and was wearing an old white armor, was slowly walking towards Utgarda (which was visible thanks the torches that were outside). This woman was a Valkyrie.


	6. Chapter 6

The Valkyrie was slowly walking through the heavy snow while keeping an eye for any beasts or Jotunns that could attack her. When she felt her baby kicking her stomach, the Valkyrie rubbed her stomach and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll take us somewhere safe.”

For them haven was not far because the Valkyrie spotted Utgarda, thus she was heading there although a part of her was telling her that it was a bad idea, but the Valkyrie had no choice left because she knew that, if she went to Asgard, her sisters would kill her and, in her current condition, she couldn’t risk to go to another realm or planet.

With each step she took towards Utgarda, she hoped that the Jotunns of Utgarda would show her mercy and safety. When she arrived at the gates of Utgarda, a Jotunn, who was working as a sentry, spotted her and informed someone. The Valkyrie waited for a few moments until the gates opened.

The Jotunn who was starting to walk towards looked to be young and full of energy, yet the scars in his skin showed that he has experienced battle first hand.

“Why are you here, Valkyrie?” The Jotunn asked.

“As you can see, I’m injured. Thus, I’m seeking refuge.” The Valkyrie responded.

“Then, why not go to Asgard?” The Jotunn asked.

“Asgard will kill my baby and I, if I even dare to put one foot there.” The Valkyrie responded.

The Jotunn thought for a moment until he said, “The first thing to do is to examine your wounds in a close space.”

The Valkyrie suspiciously looked at the Jotunn, but nonetheless she nodded.

“Follow me.” The Jotunn said.

The Valkyrie followed the Jotunn until they arrived at a small room in which a female Jotunn was waiting for them.

“I brought a cream that we Jotunns use to heal wounds, but I can’t apply it to you because my fingers could hurt you.” The female Jotunn said while handing Valkyrie a small ice bottle filled with the cream which surprised the Valkyrie, who was not expecting the Jotunns to possess small items that Asgardians could use.

While the Valkyrie was applying the cream to her wounds, the Jotunn, who had escorted her, left. The Valkyrie didn’t ask the female Jotunn why the male Jotunn had left instead the Valkyrie remained silent and, when she finished applying the cream to her wounds, the Valkyrie looked at the female Jotunn and asked, “Where am I going to rest?”

“You’ll rest in this room. As you can see, I have piled some furs for you to use as your bed and, until my husband receives a message from King Laufey, you shall be well fed and treated as if you were one of us.” The female Jotunn said, but the Valkyrie was able to see that the female Jotunn was both angry and scared of her.

When the female Jotunn’s husband returned, he informed the Valkyrie that he had sent a message to King Laufey and that in the meantime she should and would remain in the room. The Valkyrie nodded in response, then the two Jotunns cautiously left.

The Valkyrie slowly walked towards the bed, wrapped herself in the furs, and slept.

For the next days, the Valkyrie would remain in the bed while the female Jotunn, who had given her the cream, would occasionally enter the room and giver her food, which consisted of dried meat and bitter roots, while give her more cream for her to apply it to her wounds. But, one day, the Valkyrie heard small footsteps in her room and, despite not having any weapons and being in delicate health, she was ready to defend herself and her baby.

When the Valkyrie managed to spot the source of the footseps, she was surprised that it came from a Jotunn child, or a runt, if she had to be more precise.

“Who are you? And, why are you here?” The Valkyrie asked with an intimading tone.

The boy immediately realized that she was referring to him. So, with all the bravery he had in him, he said “My name is Thor. I’m the son of Utgard, the general who took one of Odin’s eyes.”


	7. Chapter 7

The Valkyrie looked at boy, who was a runt and looked nothing like the two Jotunns that she had seen.

“Really?” The Valkyrie said.

“Yes, everyone in Utgarda knows what my father did.” Thor said with pride.

“And, you’re proud of that?” The Valkyrie asked.

“Yes, because everyone knows that Odin and his army are the real monsters.” Thor said.

Even though the Valkyrie knew that Odin most likely wanted her dead, she still felt irritated at the comment that Thor made.

“You should not speak like that of someone you don’t know.” The Valkyrie warned Thor.

“I have never and probably will never meet Odin, but, from his actions, I think I have a good idea of what he is.” Thor said.

“I can agree with that. But, at the same time, do you know what actions the Jotunns took?” The Valkyrie asked.

“I-” Before Thor could answer, he heard that the door was opening and the person who entered was Thor’s mother.

“Thor, what are you doing here?” Thor’s mother asked him.

“I was bored. So, I wondered around until I arrived here.” Thor told her.

“You and I will talk outside after I’m done giving the food and medicine to the guest.” Thor’s mother said.

When Thor walked out of the room, the female Jotunn gave the food and the cream to the Valkyrie while apologizing to the Valkyrie about Thor’s behavior.

The Valkyrie just nodded in response.

For the rest of the day, the Valkyrie didn’t see Thor until the next day when Thor managed to sneak into the room.  

“Didn’t your mother chastise you?” The Valkyrie asked him when she spotted him.

“She did, but I decided to come here anyway.” Thor answered.

“You should listen to your mother.” The Valkyrie said.

“I know. But, anyways, let’s continue our talk of yesterday.” Thor said.

The Valkyrie sighed, then repeated the same question that she had told Thor yesterday to which Thor responded, “I was taught that the war occurred because the father of Odin, Bor Burinson, slayed Queen Skadi, mother of King Laufey. In order to show King Thiazi, the father of Queen Skadi, what would be his fate if he decided to conquer Midgard.”

“That’s partially correct.” The Valkyrie said.

“What do the Aesirs say that happen?” Thor suspiciously asked.

“The Jotunns attacked all of the sudden and killed many Asgardians with the intent on weakening our forces so that they could conquer Midgard. In retaliation, Lord Bor killed the Jotunn Queen.” The Valkyrie said.

“Queen Skadi. She has a name.” Thor reminded the Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie was surprised that Thor said, and, in return, the Valkyrie asked, “Why do you care if I do not say her name?”

“As far as I know the Aesirs have always referred to us as nameless Jotunns, while in reality we feel the same as all of you do.” Thor said.

“Don’t count me with the rest of the Asgardians because the Valkyries aren’t Asgardians… We’re just tools for war.” The Valkyrie said.

“Why do you say that?” Thor asked with intrigue.

“The Valkyries are just Midgardian souls of either girls or woman who have died in war and Lord Bor would sometimes grab our soul and put us in bodies of clay in order to fight for him.” The Valkyrie said.

“But, if that is the case, then is your baby also like you?” Thor asked.

“No, I fell in love with someone and betrayed my sisters to remain with him.” The Valkyrie said.

“What happen to him?” Thor asked.

The Valkyrie frowned while she said, “My sisters found us, we fought them but during the battle he sacrificed himself for our baby and me to escape. But, considering my current situation, I doubt that I’ll survive the childbirth and our baby will be all alone.” The Valkyrie said while a tear rolled down her eye.

“Then, I’ll protect your baby.” Thor said which surprised the Valkyrie.

“Don’t joke about that.” The Valkyrie said.

“I’m not! I swear upon my life and with you and the Norns as my witnesses that I, Thor Utgardson, will protect your baby even if it costs me my life!” Thor said with conviction in his voice which left the Valkyrie speechless, but Thor continued to say, “By the way, what is the baby’s name?”

It took a while for the Valkyrie to say, “If the baby is a boy, then his name will be Sialvi, but, if the baby is a girl, then her name will be Brunhilde.”

“What about your name?” Thor asked.

“I think my name was Hildr.” Hildr said.

“Why do you think that was your name?” Thor asked.

“In the few memories that I have of my past life, I think that was my name.” Hildr said.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, then it’s a pleasure to officially meet you Hildr.” Thor said with a big smile in his face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Thor.” Hildr said.

After saying that, Thor told Hildr that it was better for him to leave because his mother was going to arrive at any time. So, Thor left, but for the following Thor would often visit Hildr and they would talk witch each other, but it usually was about Thor telling her about his day and what his friends did or something like that. Until one day Thor asked her to tell him about the Krees and the Skrulls.

“Why do you want to know about that?” Hildr asked.

“There are rumors that the Krees have established a base in Midgard and, if that is true, then that means that Asgard could possible go to war with them.” Thor informed her.

“If that’s the case, then all Odin has to do is to order them to get out and they will.” Hildr said with no visible concern in her face.

“Why are you so sure about that?” Thor asked.

“Despite all of their talk about being warriors, they are actually cowards. The same could be applied to the Skrulls.” Hildr said.

“Why do say they’re cowards?” Thor asked.

“If a more powerful race orders them to do something, then they will do it. But, there are few races that they will receive orders from. One of these races is Asgard.” Hildr said with a little bit of pride in her voice.

“Really?” Thor said with disbelief.

“How much do you know about Asgard during Lord Bor’s reign?”

“Just that the war.” Thor said.

Hildr took a deep breath and looked at Thor.

“You really don’t want me to tell you.” Hildr said.

“Are you saying that you don’t want me to know or that I must not know?” Thor asked.

“Both. You’re still a child and, during this age of your life, it is better to remain oblivious about some subjects.” Hildr said.

“I’m sorry to say that what you’re saying is wrong or at least it is wrong for children like me.” Thor said.

“What do you mean?” Hildr asked.

“I don’t know about the Aesir children, but here the children have already seen or are living in the consequences of matters that, as you said, a child should remain oblivious to. In other words, if you ask a child in here about their loved ones or something related to that, then the answer you’re going to get is that they were either witness something horrible happen to their loved ones or have just heard that something horrible happened. The adults try to give us happiness and bliss but, in the end, everyone of us has been affected in some way by those subjects that a child should never know about.” Thor said.

Hildr was speechless for a moment because Thor didn’t talk like a child instead, he talked as if he were a weary soldier returning from the battlefield and reflecting on what happened.

“Still, do you want to know?” Hildr asked.

Thor nodded without any hesitation.

“During Lord Bor’s reign, he made Asgard what it is now because, before him, Asgard was just an insignificant place waiting to be forgotten by history. Yet, Lord Bor managed to expand through ruthlessness and calculated maneuvers. For him, victory was everything and it didn’t matter to him what he must do or who he must kill in order to accomplish it. In one event, the Skrulls and Krees tried to put camps in Asgard. Obviously, the Asgardians didn’t agree with this, so a battle ensued although Lord Bor drew it to a stalemate because he wasn’t the one who ordered the attack. The result of the battle was the death of one Kree and one Skrull, in return, the Krees and the Skrulls wanted revenge so Lord Bor killed two of his children in front of everyone and told the Krees and the Skrulls that if he could do that to his own children, then they should guess what he could do to them.” Hildr said.

“But, if he had other children then how did Odin become the King?” Thor asked.

“In royal families, one must be cunning and strong to survive.” Hildr said.

“Even if it means to kill your family?” Thor asked.

“For power, anyone is capable of doing anything.” Hildr said.

There was a moment of silence until Hildr asked, “Did Jotunheim ever had someone like Lord Bor?”

Thor was thoughtful for a moment until he said, “As far as I know, no. We never had someone like him in the throne.”

There was another moment of silence until Thor asked, “Can you tell me about Odin?”

“Why do you want to know?” Hildr asked.

“Curiosity.” Thor said.

“I don’t know too much about Odin. But, from what I know is that he is the only surviving son of Lord Bor, he is married, he has a child, and, when compared to Lord Bor, his reign is much more prosperous for Asgard.” Hildr said.

Thor slowly nodded, then he told her that he would leave. After Thor left, Hildr said, “I know you’re behind the door.”

Slowly, Audhild opened the door and asked, “For how long you have known I was behind the door?”

“For a while.” Hildr said, then sighed and continued saying, “I need to talk to you and your husband.”

“About what?” Audhild cautiously asked her.

“About my child and about your son, Thor, whom I know that he is Odin’s son.” Hildr told her.


End file.
